


Eye Contact

by Arduinna



Category: Dead Zone
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt shouldn't be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



> This was part of the 2003 "While we tell of yuletide treasure" obscure-fandom secret-santa project, as a present for shalott. My thanks to S and elynross for betaing under fire; the story is much the better for their input.

Fingers clenched around the neck of his beer bottle, he watched Johnny make him dinner. It was always Johnny, somehow. Everything he loved came from Johnny. Everything he feared.

Johnny had given him his family.

Johnny had let him keep his family.

Johnny had even joined his family, as rivalry turned to friendship, in spite of themselves.

It should have ended there -- but it hadn't. So he watched, and wondered if Johnny knew about the molten pool of need in his belly. Wondered if Johnny ever watched him.

_God. I shouldn't be here._

Then Johnny turned, and met his eyes.


End file.
